Sugar Rush Speedway
Sugar Rush Speedway is an online game that is an adaption of the fictional game in Wreck-It Ralph called Sugar Rush. The player's obective is be one of the top three racers to cross the finish line on four challenging speedways. Neither the recolors nor Vanellope von Schweetz are playable. Playable characters Default Characters * Minty * Minty Sakura (Japanese Version) * Snowanna * Candlehead * Crumbelina Unlockable Characters * Taffyta (Sweet Ride) * Jubileena (Sweet Ride) * Gloyd (Cakeway) * Swizzle (Cakeway) * Rancis (Frosty Rally) * Adorabeezle (Frosty Rally) * King Candy (Code: King Candy) Gameplay Like Mario Kart games, Sugar Rush Speedway allows you to choose Minty, Snowanna, Candlehead and Crumbelina from the start of the game and race your way through four challenging speedways as you avoid and use items such as Sticky Slick's and Cherry Bomb's. All four speedway's have three races. They're the same circuit but the first is the original, the second is backwards and the third is mirrored. Items There are several Power-ups within the game, each with their own unique affect. * Sugar Rush: Speed boost * Cherry Bomb: Explodes when someone hits it * Sticky Slick: Slows whomever hits it * Syrup Puddle: Prevents steering * Sweet Seekers: Hits the racer in front of you; goes backwards if you are in first. It can be odd sometimes. If you're in third going around a bend, it may aim for first place, depending on your angle. Trivia * The palette swaps and Vanellope are the only racers in the movie that don't appear in the browser-based version. ** Fans believe that Vanellope didn't appear because it would be a major spoiler for those who hadn't seen the movie at the time. * Even though Sweet Seekers appear in the game, they don't look anything like they do in the movie. The Sweet Seekers that appear in the movie look like Red Hots, and the Sweet Seekers that appear in the game look like mini missiles. * There is a similar version of this game available on the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe App. * Gumball Gorge doesn't appear in the game. * Sugar Rush Speedway has some parts in the movie that didn't appear in the browser based version. * Ice Cream Cannons are the only power-ups that appeared in the movie but that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. * The syrup puddle is not present in the app version. * Despite the fact that the app version has gotten a few upgrades, Vanellope still doesn't seem to be playable, and King Candy also does not appear. * Vanellope could be unplayable as a reference to the movie, where her code is detatched. * If you press the letter T, you will get a power up, but you can see two power ups. The second one can be activated by collecting the same power-up. * Most of the racers' karts could possibly be intended to resemble their concept art, rather than their official designs in the film. * The final course Sugar Rush could possibly be intended to resemble the concept art of the island which may explain why Rainbow Road and Gumball Gorge were not put into the course. * Sweet Ride could possibly the main area of Sugar Rush since in the film, it takes place in large area of Candies, Oreos and other sweets candy related. * In 2017, the full game of Sugar Rush Speedway can no longer be played. It will only allow you to do the first race of Sweet Ride. ** In 2018, Disney has fully removed Sugar Rush Speedway. That also means the entire game can no longer be played. * King Candy and Rancis Fluggerbutter are the fastest racers in the game, but King Candy has better sweetness making him a faster racer by gameplay. * Some of the racers' stats don't match to their official stats, depict most racers like Minty, Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Swizzle don't come with official stats. * In the Sugar Rush app there is only one lap in each race and the syrup puddle item was removed. * The game may focus on the concept art of Sugar Rush since most of the racers' karts were possibly intended to resemble their concept art, rather than their official designs in the film and the final course Sugar Rush was possibly be intended to resemble the concept art of the island which may explain why Rainbow Road and Gumball Gorge were not put into the course.